Captured
by Jonathan Anubian
Summary: Habashira Rui is tired of being Hiruma's errend boy. So when he finally gets the chance to strike back he takes it. Setting up a trap for Eyeshield he realizes something interesting; Eyeshield's true identity. Yaoi, which means male/male. Habashira/Sena Hiruma/Sena Jumonji/Sena
1. Chapter 1

A smug grin was plastered on the tall young man's face as he began to laugh. It seemed almost blatantly stupid how many people kept underestimating him. The Zokugaku Chameleon's Linebacker was not someone most people would think of as intelligent; and those people would be wrong. Habashira Rui sighed inwardly as he glanced around at the group of delinquents, sitting on their precious motorbikes, waiting for Eyeshield 21 to appear. Raising a fist in the air to gather their attention he had to speak loudly or his team-mates wouldn't have been able to hear him above the revving of engines.

"This time Zokugaku will be the one to win; we're going to kick some serious Devil-bat ass!" Hearing yells of agreement and excitement from his comrades he smiled. It wasn't often he could get them to follow his orders without having to threaten them; but give them a new target and they were easy to direct. Just like a set of throwing knives aimed at his enemies. Feeling something tug on his arm he yanked the rope in his hand, stopping Deimon's manager from struggling. Though she was quite weak he'd had to wrap the rope around his arm as well as his hand; just to keep her still. Glancing down at her with his deep amber eyes he wanted to frown. Instead he raised a brow at the young woman, as if asking her what she could possibly hope to accomplish by struggling against him.

If the truth were to be told; he hated doing anything underhanded. Most people assumed because he looked like a delinquent and drove a motorcycle that he was a sick and twisted individual. Being the Captain of a team from Zokugaku, especially the Football team, only seemed to solidify this idea in people's heads. What he really enjoyed though, other than fixing and riding his bike; was Football. But it was a pain in the ass just to get his team-mates to practice. Every day he had to make some sort of threat or prove his strength by taking a guy down.

The fact that they had lost a bet, when they lost the game against Deimon, made it even harder to force his team to practice. They complained about always being busy because of Hiruma's orders and used this as an excuse to slack off. That, and the fact that he hated Hiruma's underhanded tactics, was the only reason he had agreed to this little game of hide and seek with Eyeshield 21. Though it was an obvious ploy by Hiruma; but to what end he didn't yet know. It seemed as though there was a small piece of the puzzle he was missing. Looking back down at the complaining young woman he thought about everything he knew of Deimon for a moment before speaking, hoping she might divulge important information.

"Eyeshield 21 seems to be everyone's Hero. Of course he'll have to come and save you, otherwise he'll be seen as a coward. But when he does arrive we'll be ready for him; and the reign of that Demon's terror will be over." Pouting the woman looked away from him, refusing to comment. Some of the guys nearby chuckled when Habashira hissed. Everyone in Zokugaku knew that the football captain hated difficult women. Thinking back to the times he had seen her with the team he had a strange thought. Deimon had a short secretary, a freshman if he remembered correctly, but he didn't remember seeing the boy when they'd had a match against Deimon. In his mind he could see the height and physique of the chocolate eyed secretary. Comparing that to Eyeshield's body he began to formulate an educated guess. Tugging on the rope slighty, to get the Manager's attention, he glanced down at her then back at the open space ahead.

"Why do you protect Deimon's secretary so fiercely? He looks a lot tougher than you seem to give him credit for..." Eyes wide the young woman stared at him, as if he had grown a second head. Blinking she looked thoughtful before she opened her mouth to speak.

"I didn't think it was possible for a beast like you to speak without cussing." For the second time that day Rui wanted to pinch his fingers against his nose and sigh. The woman might have been too intelligent for her school; but she was obviously in denial about a lot of things. Instead of putting his face in his hand, like he sorely wanted to, the leader of Zokugaku just scoffed and shook his head, rolling his eyes.

"Besides, Sena needs me to protect him from bullies, people like you. He's not strong enough to do anything on his own without my help." Making a snobbish noise, something between a scoff and a no-nonsense sound; she closed her eyes and turned away from him. Rolling his eyes the exasperated teenager sat down on his makeshift chair and began to rethink his plans. He sat quietly until one of the look-outs whistled, the signal that they had spotted Eyeshield.

"Boss, that's the signal! Eyeshield's here!" Standing the green haired male began to grin, his long lizard-like tongue darting back and forth. Everything was beginning to fall into place, just as he had girl beside him shifted, pulling the rope, and his eyes flicked over her for a moment before they darted back to the open space in anticipation. The look on the manager's face was one of hope, and it looked quite comical.

From where the older teen stood he could see a small form rushing toward them at high speed. Wearing a red uniform, one that was glaringly obvious, Rui could see the sun reflect off of the green eyeshield that gave the other high schooler his famed name. As he came closer the Zokugaku's captain began to grin. Though he had only seen the other on the field once he was certain that his equations where right. The famous Running back and Deimon's Secretary had the exact same body.

As the Deimon's member came to a halt a few feet before them the teen seemed really nervous. He could tell because the boy was stiff, hands still at his sides, and head slightly tilted down. Moments passed in silence and Rui's brain seemed to click, a new plan forming in his mind. He didn't want to just catch Eyeshield and return him; he wanted to keep the boy. If he was right about the teen's identity then he would be able to get a lot more than freedom from his blonde rival.

"What are you waiting for! Get him!" Sending his team-mates after the freshman made him feel a little queasy; especially since his buddies where on motorbikes and the lone teen was wearing cleats. They were in an old warehouse area that had been paved in concrete. Cleats had no real grip on the ground. Engines reverberated off of the old metal warehouses as they all sped toward him at once. Beside him the manager woman watched nervously, pulling against the rope to try and get a better look at what was happening.

Tires squealed as more motorbikes got up to speed and were set racing toward the small football player. But Rui noticed a change in the young man, something about the way he stood told him that he had thrown caution to the wind and was no longer afraid of them. Suddenly the teen took off, dust flying as his powerful legs bunched beneath him. Watching him dodging left and right the Zokugaku team's Captain had no clue what was on the young hero's mind.

A moment later and the young man stood before him, the dust beginning to settle around them. For a moment his mouth twitched between a frown and an amused grin. That was before the young man opened his mouth to speak. Then he began to grin. Recognizing the voice of the teen he was glad to see that his hypothesis was correct.

"Please return Mamori-san." Holding out his gloved hand the teen in the red uniform stood firm. Yanking on the rope he heard the girl give an involuntary squeak. Plastering an amused grin on his face he pondered for a moment. So many ways this could go, and so little time to decide the best course of action.

"We'll make a deal then; you come with me and I'll free the girl. My guys will set her down on Deimon's school ground, unharmed. I'm a man of my word; I'll even swear on my Bike if you want." As the group of his followers gathered they seemed confused or outraged, depending on their personality, but one glare from him silenced them. They understood his orders, and would obey them. For a moment he thought the other teen might refuse and try something; but a second later he was nodding his head.

"Alright, I'll accept your deal. Send Mamori-san back first and I'll come with you." As if to prove that he was being sincere the running back sat on the ground, arms and legs crossed. Seeing his determination Rui couldn't help but let a grin slowly spread across his face. Handing the girl off to one of his guys he nodded as they took her over to a bike and sat her down on it, untying her. Giving her a helmet the young woman looked as though she might refuse and run back to the sitting teen.

"Mamori-san, I will be alright. There are others who are worried about you, you should return to them." They were brave words coming from someone who was beginning to shake. But the young woman only smiled, nodded, and let the delinquents take her back to her school. As soon as she was gone from his sight the teen's shakes seemed to get worse.

"Eyeshield, as soon as my crew let's me know she's safe, you'll come with me without a fight; right?" Jumping up from his position on the ground the teen nodded, though it was hard to tell in that large helmet of his. The eyeshield he was famous for didn't help things either. Rui couldn't see his eyes or his facial expression, so he couldn't tell what the running back was thinking or perhaps planning. They stood in silence for a moment or two and it seemed like the teen was about to say something when Rui's phone suddenly rang. Reaching into his pocket the golden eyed teen flipped the phone open and brought it to his ear.

"Boss, we did what ya told us; the broad is back at Deimon." Nodding he turned to Eyeshield and threw the phone his way. The young man almost dropped it in his nervousness and confusion, something Rui thought was kind of cute.

"There. They'll let you talk to your Manager to let you know she's safe." Holding the phone up to his ear the teen seemed startled for a moment. A moment passed and he seemed to be thinking something over before he lifted his head to reply.

"They honored their part of the deal so I will honor mine. I won't run away." Pulling the cell away from his helmet he slowly closed the phone, cutting off whatever the woman on the other end was trying to say. Holding it out to the older teen he waited until the Zokugaku's Captain took it before he pulled his arm away. This made the yellow eyed teen surprised. It wasn't often that he was wrong about someone's character, and he was certain that the teen was a coward, yet here he was allowing himself to get captured. The kid had guts; something Rui could appreciate.

"Good decision." Turning he walked behind the makeshift seat and grabbed his bike. Kicking the stand up he rolled it over to Deimon's Running Back and inclined his head toward it. Swinging a leg over he straddled the bike, put the key into the ignition, and grinned as his beauty came to life. Revving the engine a couple of times he looked at the short teen and had to hide a grin. The way he was standing suggested he did Not want to get on the bike.

"We had a deal, so get on the bike." Eyeshield, who had obviously never ridden a motor bike before, gingerly came closer and slid onto the back. For a moment he sat squirming, trying to get used to the feeling. Habashira waited calmly for a moment before he turned to look down at the smaller teen.

"Arms around my waist or you'll fall off." For a brief moment he saw the teen hesitate. Slowly he reached around and held Rui's waist tightly. The yellow eyed Captain could tell that the other teen was shaking in his cleats, but that didn't stop him from squealing tires and peeling out of there with a triumphant whoop.

"Even you can't run as fast as my partner here." Turning to glance back at Eyeshield he gave a prideful grin before turning back to watch the road. He could feel the other teen hold tighter to him, either in fear or surprise, and did a short wheely before speeding off toward their destination.

They had successfully captured Eyeshield 21.


	2. Chapter 2

Holding on for life to the leader of the Zokugaku delinquents Eyeshield 21, or rather Kobayakawa Sena, closed his eyes tightly. The bike was definitely as fast as Habashira-san had made it out to be, he was sure he would never be able to outrun it if the guy ever got serious. With another swerving change in direction Sena was beginning to feel a little sick.  
After a few moments the ride became a lot smoother and Sena opened his eyes. Leaning back, and peeling himself away from Habashira's back, he watched in wonder as everything passed by in a blur. It was almost the same as running. When he ran on the field be felt instantly free, it was such a wonderful feeling. He had no clue you could get this feeling by riding a motorcycle.  
"Huh? Finally stopped cringing and decided to look around?" Feeling flustered he was about to move his hand away from the sophomore's waist and scratch the back of his head. Suddenly a hand larger than his own grabbed his wrist.  
"Idiot, do you wanna fall off?" Realizing his mistake he quickly shifted his arms forward, letting his sore wrist dangle for a moment before clasping his hands tight around the delinquents waist.

Feeling the boy's hand shift away he grabbed at it blindly, ending up holding his wrist. He told the younger boy how stupid he was being and left it at that. Although he must have hurt the boy a little since he was shaking out his wrist.  
Flushing Habashira glanced down for a second and swallowed, the boy probably hadn't noticed just exactly what his hand had been dangling over. Taking a deep breath he saw an easily recognizable land mark that meant they were getting close to his intended rendezvous point.  
Pulling out his cell-phone he made a quick call ahead to his crew waiting back at their secondary headquarters.  
"Yo, I m bringing a guest, open the gates and let me in. Be ready for me when I get there or I ll kick the crap outta ya." Closing the phone he glanced back and Eyeshield and wondered if the freshman expected anything. Since the boy was still looking around he would take that as a no.  
As they got close to a set of gates he slowed to a stop and turned off his motorbike.  
"If you don t hop off before me it ll fall over." Waiting while the guy scrambled off he took a look through the gates and grinned, seeing one of his guys give him a thumbs up. Everything was all set.

Standing away from the bike Sena almost felt sad to leave it. Without any effort he had felt the same exhilaration that he got from running. No wonder the Zokugaku punks all rode one, the feeling was amazing.  
When he caught Habashira looking at him he tried to stand straighter.  
"I see you understand the feeling now. Great isn t it?" Even with his grin being slightly scary, his strange longer tongue hanging from the side of his mouth, Sena could tell he was sincere in his love of riding.  
"It felt so free..." Seeing Habashira become more serious Sena followed him toward the fence gate, this place seemed to be some sort of old abandoned apartment building.  
The gates parted in front of them and almost made the running back jump involuntarily. Continuing to follow the Zokugaku leader Sena beganto become nervous. He had no clue how far they were from Deimon or what the Zokugaku leader wanted.  
Turning he watched the older boy park his bike in what seemed to be a reserved spot then point his thumb behind him to a door, indicating that he follow.  
Sena walked through the door a moment after Habashira and strained his eyes into the darker space. With his helmet on and visor it was harder for him to see. When he could finally see he recognized a group of fifteen or more guys, all grinning before something collided with the back of his head and he fell into unconsciousness.

With a triumphant whoop the guy with the bat held it up to triumphant cheers all around. One guy walked forward and kicked the limp form, effectively rolling him onto his back.  
"What'r we gonna do with him?" Looking at Habashira expectantly the grins left their faces at his threatening look.  
"First of all, take him to my hang-out space and make sure he can t get away. Then I m gonna call that bastard Hiruma and make our demands." As the group complied the young leader sighed and finally let his head drop. The whole ordeal had been way too tiring.

Later in the apartment, with attached bathroom that counted as his personal space, he glanced at the tied up Eyeshield. In the far corner, on Habashira's bed, the young runner had his arms tied together to the metal headboard. It almost made him put his face into his palm at how they had tied up the boy. What were they? Kidnappers or rapists?  
"Geeze, those guys..." Walking closer, his heart pounding in anticipation, he reached out and unbuckled the helmet. Sliding it off slowly he wasn t surprised to see that he had been right. It was the same kid that had not only defied him but had beaten him at the game he loved.  
Staring down at the boy cautiously he noted the peaceful sleeping expression and the mussed up hair from wearing the helmet too long. Just about to reach out and touch that soft looking hair Rui's phone went off, it was definitely Hiruma.

"...captured him yeah. No we aren't gonna hand him over, you're gonna work for us or you'll find him unable to run for you ever again. Don't take that tone with me Yoichi. I've known you since Elementary, you know I'm not that dumb. Che, like you can actually find him without my help, my I.Q is higher than yours but since I didn t want to look like a geek in front of the boys I let you push me around. No more Yoichi, you can't find him without me. Call back when you become a little more sane." Sena held his breathe and listened to the whole conversation carefully. The voice sounded familiar and it was a recent familiarity too. If only his head didn't pound so much he might remember. Opening his eyes he realized the whole world was black.  
"Ehhh? What s going on, why can't I see?" A chuckle reached his ears and he froze. All of his instincts were telling him he was in a very bad situation. Out of nowhere he felt a hand lift his chin carefully, almost gently.  
"Oh, you are finally awake. You've been asleep an entire day. Don t worry, you won't come to harm while I'm here. I just have a bit of a wager with Yoichi to settle." Licking his dry lips he began to get a few of his memories back.  
"Who are you? What happened to the delinquints?" Again the older sounding male chuckled. Something cold touched his lips and he almost shrank back, before that calm voice stopped him.  
"Don t worry it's only water. I wouldn't want to hurt you, Kobayakawa Sena-san." Sena drank greedily for a moment then stopped and swallowed hard, almost choking.  
"How do you know my name?" Realizing that if he was blind-folded his helmet must be off the running back began to tear up.  
"I told you not to worry, I am the only one that's seen you. I ll take take of you... Sena-kun."

* * *

**Wow, when I get inspired to write something I turn out chapters quicker than I thought.  
Yeah I made Habashira a smartie pants, I thought it would be a twist since he actually seems a lot smarter in the anime than people give him credit for.  
The lack of an Honorific in Japan is something that only happens between close family members or lovers, this is for later reference.**


	3. Chapter 3

Staring down at the pone in his long slender hand the blonde took in a deep breath.  
"THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU, DAMN CHAMELEON BASTARD!" Crushing the cell phone in his hand he shot off a couple rounds of his gun in frustration.  
"W-what happened Hiruma-kun?" As the fatty entered the room Hiruma shoved a piece of gum in his mouth and chewed furiously until he could make bubbles. for some reason this had always calmed him down.  
"That damn Chameleon's got Sena. Sono-fa-bitch thinks he can get back at me." It took the damn fatty a few moments to clue into who he was talking about.  
"Habashira-san has Sena! But can t you just go there and..". Gun pointed at his face Kurita swallowed the rest of the sentance.  
"Unlike most people the damn Chameleon is someone I don t want to have an all out battle with unless I have to." As the idiot monkey entered his instincts must have tipped him off that Hiruma was in the worst possible mood, but he couldn t help overhearing the part about someone so scary Hiruma refused to mess with him.  
"Bastard called me by my give name too, no damn respect for a rival let alone former friend. If only he didn't know my past, asshole." The few moments of silence were broken by a slightly concerned voice from the corner.  
"Why would the Zokugaku team have Sena-kun?" Ishimaru looked at all of their shocked faces and sighed, again they hadn t realized he was there.  
"You are like a goddamn ninja, fucking track guy." Just as Hiruma was about to begin his rant again the door opened and the trio of friends, nickamed the Hah Brothers by the team, walked into the scene and froze in confusion. To them it looked like they had walked into a war zone.  
"Now the idiot trio is here too, well that's most of the fucking team. Just missing Fatty jr. and Baldy. Dammit I am pissed!" Firing off more rounds, effectively clearing the clubhouse, Hiruma began another string of curses.

Meanwhile outside of the club the rest of the group asked Kurita what was going on.  
"It seems that Sena pretended to be Eyeshield-kun to save Mamori-san. Now he has been kidnapped and mistaken as Eyeshield 21 by the Zokugaku Chameleons. Hiruma-kun is angry because he cannot compete against Habashira-kun's intelligence." Everyone was thoughtful for a moment then the entire group began to uproar.  
"Can t compete? Against Habashira?"  
"Hah?"  
"Haah!"  
"Why would he do something so reckless?" As the rest began to panic and wonder if Hiruma was playing a nasty trick on them Jumonji turned to look at the clubhouse silently.  
"Sena...

With his sight hindered Sena was having a hard time identifying the man that seemed to be looking out for him. Once in a while he would hear the door click open and closed as the man left to argue with someone. It sounded like he was leading the group, or at least helping.  
"The boys wanna mess up Eyeshield for beatin our team." He was sure that was a voice he had heard before. It was definately one of the Zokugaku Chameleon team members, but he couldn t get a grip on who.

While the man was gone from the room Sena tried hard to fling his head back, if he could only see. Then maybe he could find something close enough to help him break his bonds. Hearing the door click open again he stopped all movement and tilted his head down, as if in defeat.  
"Please don t look so down Sena-kun. If you want I can get you something to eat. How about some pizza or a burger?" Shaking his head slowly Sena decided to stay quiet. Feeling something ruffle his hair, he assumed it was the man s hand, he flushed in embarassement.  
"I'm not a little kid you know, I'm a freshman in highschool. Why won t you just let me go? I already told you that I lied and am not actually Eyeshield!" A strange snicker came from the man and Sena thought he recognized it from somewhere.  
"Stop trying to get out of this Sena-kun. I've known for a long time that you were actually Eyeshield."

Although that wasn t quite true, he had always guessed but never known till now. Staring down at the helpless boy he couldn t help feel a twinge of guilt.  
"How did you get into this mess in the first place? Was it Hiruma-kun?" Nodding slightly the boy seemed to have given up. Although he wasn t frightened anymore which was good.  
"But I m guessing you stayed because you like American Football right?" The boy shifted when Habashira sat down on the bed next to him.  
"We have that in common. All I ve ever wanted was to be free of my father s shadow, to ride my bike, and to play football. Unfortunately the only way to do that is hide who I really am. So, just like you I hide who I am just so I can play. It s kind of pitiful on my part, since my only rival is Hiruma and he and I are in the wrong schools. I am sure Hiruma would fit in well with the Zokugaku students. Don't you think?" The boy stayed quiet for a moment then smiled brightly, it made Habashira stare in confusion.  
"You know, I think you and I could have become friends. I do like football, and I love to run... well now that bullies aren't forcing me too. I would much rather play the game as myself, I hate lying to my friends..." Going quiet again the boy seemed thoughtful.

"Who are you? For some reason I think I've met you before. Would you please let me see?" There was a sharp intake of breath the silence.  
"Alright."  
Beaming the younger boy leaned forward to make it easier for the blindfold to be removed.  
"But you have to promise you won t panic." The boy nodded and the blindfold was off.  
Blinking a few times, the light hurting his eyes, he slowly adjusted before glancing around the room. Looking beside him, on the bed, he spied Habashira-san leaning against the wall with his hands behind his head, a slightly concerned look in his eyes.  
"H-Habashira-san?" The older boy smiled, this time a lot softer than his usual sharp grin.  
"You promised you wouldn t panic, Sena-san." Just as Sena was about to reply Habashira's phone rang and he sighed before he picked it up.  
"Well hello again Yoichi. Feeling a little more sane now?"


	4. Chapter 4

Sena sat watching Habashira pace the room quietly, his back and forth banter with Hiruma almost making his brain hurt with the layers upon layers of meaning. From the phone he could clearly hear Hiruma hiss in anger.  
"Don t touch him, asshole Chameleon. He's my property you got that? Mine, if you so much as move one hair out of place I will hunt you down with everything I got!" Turning slowly Habashira locked eyes with the brunette and frowned, going farther away so Sena wouldn t be able to hear.  
Sighing he tried to shift his hands again and suddenly got an ich on his thigh he couldn t scratch. Shifting around just made him itch more, it was because he was in his uncomfortable uniform. Feeling the spot become more and more iritating he began to almost whimper and hoped Habashira came back quickly.

On Hiruma's end everyone stood in shocked silence at Hiruma s very direct claim that Sena belonged to him. Giving everyone a glare he turned his back on them, but that didn t make the reply any more shocking.  
"You are an asshole Yoichi. Just because the kid is useful you feel you have to add him to your little collection." Everyone was surprised that someone could say that to the Commander of Hell and live. There was a slight pause before Habashira continued.  
"I will say this once, I have staked my claim on him. From now on he is under my protection and if you have a problem with that you can deal with me. I have ways to get what I want just like you, but unlike you I won't mess up people's lives unless I feel it is in their best interest. He likes Deimon and has friends there but if I even have a hint that you have stepped out of line I will have him permanently transfered to Oujo. At least they will appreciate his talent better than you." With a click the phone went dead and Hiruma stood, his back to the team, and stared at it quietly.  
"Fucking Chameleon asshole..." Was all he said before slamming his fist into an unused locker, denting it, and walking away.

The rest of the team stood in shocked silence. Only Kurita, Monta, and Jumonji knew that the phone call was actually about Sena's ability to break the light speed barrier.  
"Thank god Mamori isn t here or she would have flipped out." As everyone agreed and began to talk about ways to save the small boy Kurita went to the back office. Smiling lightly at the pitch blackness he turned toward the desk and saw the faint outline of Hiruma sitting, feet on the table, staring into the distance with arms folded across his chest.  
"Hiruma-kun, you really like Sena don t you. Are you worried about him?" A sigh escaped the blonde, he was almost at the end of his rope for patience.  
"Get out... damn fatty..." Knowing that the half-hearted reply was his way of telling everyone he wanted to be alone Kurita just nodded and joined the others.

After hanging up the phone Habashira made a slight disgruntled noise before heading back to the tied up Sena. Entering the room he saw the boy's face was flushed and he was squirming. Habashira swallowed the lump in his throat and walked over to check on the boy.  
"Sena-kun, are you alright?" Looking down into those pleading chocolate eyes made his entire body shiver.  
"Um, I have an itch on my thigh. Ooo, it really itches." A small laugh escaped his mouth before he could stifle it. The small brunette glared at him and pouted cutely.  
"Sorry, is it really bothering you?" Nodding he whimpered and Habashira felt his heart stop for a moment. Licking his lips he waited, getting a strange pleasure from watching the small boy squirm like that.  
It made him wonder what it would be like to have the boy squirming beneath him... No, he had to focus dammit.  
"If I untie you, do you promise not to try and run away?" Again the boy nodded, a little more vigorously than he had before. In one swift movement Habashira had pulled out his pocket knife and cut the bindings on the boy. Sena scratched like crazy, the cute look of satisfaction and relief in his eyes making Habashira turn away. What was it about the boy that made him feel so many strange emotions? He had even told the kid his life story for crying out loud!

"Um, Habashira-san?" Taking a deep breath he smiled and turned to face the younger boy.  
"Thank you. You are a lot kinder than people think." Again that small smile, those half closed eyes, that small lithe body. Everything about the boy was so ravishable.  
"Oh, right. I got the guys to bring me something..." Walking away he brought a small package out and pointed to the bathroom.  
"You can change out of that uniform in there. There should be slacks and a shirt about your size. But don't even think about bolting. We are on the thirtieth floor and my guys are everywhere." Nodding he took the small package from Habashira and walked into the bathroom, closing the door to change.

Opening the small bag he brought out the clothes and changed out of his Eyeshield 21 outfit. The regular clothes felt amazing. Looking in the mirror he noticed that his face was still flushed from his frantic attempts at freeing himself so he could scratch. Realizing that the strange look he had gotten from Habashira-san had to be because of his flush. Thinking back he imagined the position he was in, arms behind his back, legs spread outward in front of him, and his flushed face.  
"I must have looked wierd..." Stopping a moment he began to think over everything that had happened. If Hiruma hadn't made the Zokugaku his slaves, then told them they would be free if they caught Eyeshield, none of this would have happened. For some reason he sympathized with Habashira, having been bossed around by Hiruma himself.  
Finishing up the buttons he sighed at how the shirt was definately too big. After tucking as much of it into his pants as he could he opened the door to see Habashira standing near a table in the middle of the room. Experimentally Sena began sneaking toward the door behind the guy who seemed to be reading something.  
Since it seemed that the older boy hadn t noticed him, Sena tried to stay as quiet as possible, he continued towards the door. Just as he put his hand on the door handle a long arm snaked around his waist and tugged him back into a firm chest.  
"Now Sena, please behave. I don t want to have to tie you up again. I do enjoy your company you know. I was hoping we could still become friends." That was the first time Sena had ever seen a shy smile from the usually violent teen.

Arms up against the older boy's chest and an arm about his waist made him feel like he was some sort of girl in a soap opera. Surpisingly Habashira had a nice smell, it was a little musky but smelled strangely like apples. Moving closer Sena took in the scent again, this time more deeply. It definately smelled like apples.  
Hearing the sound of someone clearing their throat he looked up at Habashira's face and was shocked to see a blush. Because the older boy seemed nervous he also began to blush and tried to back away.  
With his waist caught he couldn't go very far and he could see a look of intrigue in the older teen's eyes. It made him want to both run, and at the same time get closer. As the arm around his waist tightened and brought him closer he couldn t help but look up into those bright amber eyes.  
"Sena, I am going to do something out of the ordinary, don t run." Just the look in his eyes would have stopped the uncertain brunette.  
Swiftly the older teen leaned down and captured the younger's soft pink lips. A small gasp escaped the boy before he slowly closed his eyes and leaned into the kiss.  
Habashira's mind was racing. Most of his life he had been uninterested in dating and women, thinking things like that would just slow him down. Already he had been with both men and women and knew he preferred men. Finally breaking away he stared down at the smaller teen, his heart pounding at the cute blush on his cheeks.

When he finally opened his eyes he saw that Habashira was watching him carefully. It made his entire face turn three shades of red before he began to struggle.  
"It's alright, calm down Sena." Almost imediately those words made him stop struggling. Looking away from the older boy Sena wondered how he could be in such a mess. Although he had definately enjoyed the kiss he was too shy to say so. Even more shy to even think about how hot the older teen was when he wasn't being violent and scary.  
Picking the boy up carefully, he heard a small squeek and grinned, he walked over to the bed and lay him down gently.  
"Sena, I m a delinquint. I'm not romantic, in fact I am more likely to take a swing at someone instead of telling them I like them. But... I want to protect you and that is something I know I can do. I want to be your boyfriend but I won t rush you into anything you don t like. I can't promise I will always be gentle, since I have to hide who I really am. But I will never waver from your side. So, will you go out with me?" It took Sena's mind a while before he got this shy blush on his face. A slightly imperceptible nod was all he got before the boy turned ten shades of red and looked away in embarassement.  
A smile spread across Habashira's face that could only be described as triumphant. Leaning down he gave Sena a sweet kiss before reaching for something underneath the bed. In his hand was a wooden box with jungle carvings on it.  
"Then I have a present for you." Sena did not know how anyone could get a present for their new boyfriend that fast but he opened the box anyway. Inside was a leather choker engraved with a chameleon. It looked a bit warn but as he looked at it more he saw that the entire thing was actually painted with almost invisible layer of paint to make the chameleon stand out just a little more.  
Cautiously Sena brought it up to his neck and smiled as Habashira did it up in the back.  
"Thank you, Habashira..." The man only kissed him on the head gently.  
"Call me Rui."

* * *

**I know I know, I made the Yanke all sweet. But don't worry he won't be for long.  
We all have to remember he is as cunning, if not more so, as Hiruma.**


	5. Chapter 5

The next day at school everyone was talking about how a student had been kidnapped by the Zokugaku punks. With a glare here or there Hiruma managed to silence most of the school but it was no good, Mamori had noticed. Outside the school entrance she stood, in her battle stance, a broom at her side as her weapon. As soon as she saw Hiruma she began to shriek.  
"How could you let something like this happen! What's going to happen to Sena now?" With a disgruntled noise Hiruma looked at her, a strange emotion playing across his face. If Mamori hadn't known better she would have thought it was... guilt?  
"Shut up, damn manager. I settled things last night with that Zokugaku trash. He ll be here this morning." Again Mamori was taken aback, the look in Hiruma's eyes seemed to be concern. All of it was a little much for Mamori and she sank to the ground.  
"His parents aren't even here... they re gone for a week on a company trip. What do I tell them when they come home?" Tears began to form as she put her head in her hands and Hiruma rolled his eyes.  
Turning away the blonde watched the street in front of him. When Habashira Rui told you he would do something, he would do it. Even if he had to try multiple times the end result was always the same.  
Hearing the rev of engines most people gathered looked up then began to flee in fear. It was the leader of Zokugaku and a few of his football team.

Sitting in front of Rui was even better than sitting behind him. He could see everything ahead of him and it really did make him feel like he was running. When one hand snaked around his waist to make sure he was safe the brunette couldn't help but blush. Looking up at his new boyfriend he smiled, and got a sincere smile back before the black haired teen had to watch the road again.  
When they stopped at his school entrance he didn t notice the crowd at first, that was probably because Rui had picked him up and lightly and placed him on the ground. Grabbing his chin gently he chuckled before giving the younger teen a kiss.  
Turning bright red he could hear the calls from Rui's team members, to which the boy promptly replied.  
"Shadup!" Looking up at his new boyfriend's smile, his face a whole lot of red, he giggled.  
"I'll pick you up after school and practice, don t let Hiruma push you around." Sitting straight the older teen sent a glare to someone and he turned to see who it was directed at. His entire body shivered at Hiruma's return glare, the blonde leaning on the wall that surrounded the school grounds.  
"C'mere, damn secretary..." So used to that command he couldn't help but step toward the school. The sound of revving engines made him look back. Rui gave him a calming smile then sped off, doing a wheely to the cheers of his comrades.

Hiruma pushed off of the wall with his back, so he could keep his arms crossed. While the fucking idiot-chibi wasn't looking he began to loom over the brunette. When the boy turned around at the chill on his neck he made one of those cute worried noises.  
"Hiiiieee! H-Hiruma." Reaching out he grabbed the back of the boy's shirt roughly and began to drag him back to the clubhouse. Mamori was still so shocked to see Sena with a group of hooligans that she didn t move to defend him. First the dangerous bike ride, then the dangerous people, and lastly the kiss. It was too much for her mind to handle and she collapsed from the strain.  
**(Can anyone tell I don t like Mamori that much?)**  
At the clubhouse Hiruma threw open the door and slammed it closed again. He made sure to look around thoroughly, he had recently become wary of Ishimaru's ability to be completely in-fucking-visible.  
Pulling the idiot-chibi behind him he found a bench and shoved him onto it. The younger teen looked terrified but he didn t care. He began his examination of the boy, starting with his golden legs. Beneath his touch the younger teen began to squirm, until he gave the brunette a warning glare.  
"Stay still, fucking chibi. Tell me everything that happened. Did any of them hurt you? Did that bastard Habashira touch you?" Blushing and beginning to stutter at the last question made Hiruma examine his face closer. Noticing something just under his shirt Hiruma reached into it and hooked his finger behind the collar. Yanking the chibi closer to his face he growled.  
"The fuck is this chibi?" With his face this close to the brunette he could have almost kissed those soft lips but by now he was too enraged that Habashira had actually touched his property, let alone claimed it.  
"I-it's a g-g-gift, f-from Rui-san." His face going even more red made Hiruma clutch tighter to the collar.  
"Take it off." The aura around him was one of pure rage as he tugged at the collar, hoping it would break. Sena began to make small noises in his throat, a sound that meant he was choking. Releasing the boy he stood and glared down at him.  
"I said, Take. It. Off. Fucking chibi." This time the running back seemed to swallow his fear as he looked up at Hiruma and shook his head.  
"No, Rui-san gave it to me..." If Kurita hadn t come in at that moment to stop him he would have backhanded the stupid brat.  
"Hiruma-san! What are you doing to Sena-kun? He just got back you shouldn t be mean to him!" Struggling in the fat-ass s grip he began to cuss loudly.  
"I think you should go to class now Sena-kun. Just until Hiruma-san calms down. He was actually quite worried about you." Smiling the stupid chibi waved at Kurita before rushing out of the room.  
"Fucking Lizard, I ll kill em if he touched my running back..." Still holding onto him Kurita just sighed.

When he got to class he was stared at by a lot of people and it made him stop in his tracks. For some reason Jumonji, the eldest "Hah Brother", came over to talk to him.  
"Oi, come sit back here with us." He looked back at his two friends and they seemed shocked, neither of them had been expecting Jumonji to envite Sena into their group.  
Smiling at the three that were on his team he went to the back and sat with them, not realizing that behind his back Jumonji was glaring at anyone who had stared at the brunette.  
Sitting in the back with the three he noticed Togano reading a Shonen Manga. Seeing the title he smiled.  
"Oh, I have that whole series Tagano-kun, do you like it?: Togano stared down at the new addition in confusion for a moment.  
"You, have the whole series? You like manga?" Nodding Sena reached into his backpack and produced the next book in the series. Togano reached for it and began flipping through.  
"Huh? This is the special edition!" The small brunette just nodded.  
"You can borrow it if you want to. I don t mind. I have a huge collection, Mamori-nee-san keeps buying them for me so I might become braver." Togano had been about to make a derisive noise but stopped. It would just feel wrong to pick on the kid now, he seemed really nice.

Jumonji watched Togano and Sena together and almost smirked. It seemed that the younger teen had won over one part of his trio, and with manga too. Leave it to Sena to make friends even with bullies. Then again the brunette must think of them as team members now.

When the bell rang for the break Sena packed his things away while his three team members seemed to have a personal huddle.  
"Oi, Sena-kun. Is it true that you were brought here by Habashira-san, on his bike?" One of the louder students, one that liked to spread gossip, had walked closer and asked the brunette in front of everyone. Blushing at the attention the brunette nodded.  
"Yes, Rui-san gave me a ride to school today." A lot of the students backed away from him suddenly, even the teacher seemed shocked by his statement.  
"Y-you call him by his given name?" Sena turned an even darker shade of red before Jumonji glared at the kid and told him to get lost.  
"Come on Sena, we're going to eat on the roof, you can come with us if you want. Do you have a lunch?" Smiling at his team members the younger boy nodded to Togano.  
"We stopped at my house so I could grab my stuff this morning. I m good to go." Looking at him the blonde almost seemed to smile, but Sena wasn t sure if he had seen right. Turning back to Togano he began to talk at length about a series the delinquint had yet to read.  
To Sena it looked as if his life might take a turn for the better, not only did he now have a boyfriend but the trio had accepted him.

* * *

**Do not worry readers, if I even have any -_-"  
There will be smutty stuffs quite soon. Just have to lead up to the good parts.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

Back in the clubhouse Kurita had finally put the blonde down, both were short of breath. Hiruma from cussing and struggling, Kurita from trying to keep him there.  
"Godammit Fatass!" Leaning over, hands on his knees to catch his breath, Hiruma looked at one of his only friends.  
"That bastard Habashira put a goddamn collar on him! Of all fucking things to do, he's just toying with me now!" He slammed his hand into the wall, breaking off pieces of plaster. Smiling sadly Kurita stood and shook his head.  
"What if Habashira-san really likes Sena? And Sena likes him back? I know you like Sena too but if you keep being mean to him you will only push him away!" Finally calming down Hiruma's shoulders sank a little, as did his ears.  
"But I m not nice. I'm an asshole. I don't think I'd ever have a real chance at him, the only way he'd be with me is if I threatened him..." Shaking his head side to side Kurita clenched his hands into fists.  
"You are a nice person Hiruma! You just never show anyone, I bet if you showed him how you really are you..." Punching the wall again he silenced his friend.  
"Just shut up! No one would accept me that way anyway, just get out of my sight for a while damn fatass." Facing away from his team-mate Hiruma brought an arm up to rest his head on. With one last sad look the larger teen left the clubhouse and closed the door. Leaving the blonde behind.

Holding his arm up to his eyes he tried to stop the tears that flowed without permission. It wasn't very often that he got a moment to himself to express his true emotions. Right now he felt like all of his planning and hard work were going to waste. If he had known that he would end up falling for the damn chibi he would have been nicer in the beginning. Now that everyone was used to his facade he couldn t really let it go. Everyone would think he was up to something.  
"Dammit Chibi, why the fuck do you mess up my mind..." A short while later he had collected himself enough to go to class, torturing his teacher and the other classmates would be a good way to relax.  
After he was gone Ishimaru snuck out of the back room, where he had been stuck waiting for everyone to leave. He had no clue that Hiruma could cry, let alone that he had tearducts to cry with.  
These past few days have been way too strange.  
"I think I will just forget everything that happened and pretend I know nothing..." That would probably be safest.

During lunch break Hiruma searched for Sena around the school, thinking of ways to apologize without actually doing it. Glaring at students as he passed he spied one that was from Sena's class. Grabbing the back of his shirt Hiruma grinned malevolently when the kid spoke to him without turning around.  
"The hell do you wa..." Laughing darkly he watched the kid shudder in fear. It was nice to know that people were afraid of him, it meant they would follow his orders without question.  
"I'm looking for that fuckin chibi. You know where he is?" Paling the kid swallowed and nodded.  
"He-he's on the r-roof. With t-the d-d-delinquints. T-they s-seemed real ch-chummy in c-c-c-class." Dropping the kid on his ass, not careing now that he got his information, he headed for the roof. Anyone who spied him instantly dove out of his path, and anyone that met his eyes had a tendancy to faint.  
First the damn lizard and now the stupid Hah brothers. Was Sena trying to make him angry? The reason they were being blackmailed was because of him, then again Sena probably didn't know that fact. In the first place he had only blackmailed them so they would stay away from his running back. But now he was starting to get this annoyed feeling if Sena was around any other male but him. Sometimes, subconciously, he would even send the others on stupid errends or random practice until he was alone with the brunette. Lately the younger teen seemed to be not as afraid of him, and even spoke his mind a little more clearly.  
"Eh, whatever. Gotta focus on finding the fuckin chibi."

Sitting between Togano and Jumonji was more fun then Sena had thought. Since he and Togano both liked to read manga, of course with Togano it was more like an obsession.  
"Have you ever done any cosplaying?" Sena looked down and shuddered a little.  
"W-well, once. Mamori-nee-san made me dress up as a maid..." Realizing what he had just said out loud he clapped his hands to his mouth and looked up at the three. None of them were looking at him. Feeling downtrodden and embarassed he took a long sip from his juice bottle, trying to think of how not to embarass himself.

While Sena was busy thinking the minds of the three were all filled with strange and conflicting thoughts.  
Jumonji was trying to picture what a maid costume even was, then he remembered a comic that Togano had showed him. In this one the maid was wearing a longer styled dress with a high collar. Imagining it on the brunette, especially if the brunette called him Master, made him look away so no one could see the blood begin to dribble out of his nose.  
Togano was thinking along the same lines, however he had a wider knowledge of maid uniforms and he somehow ended up picturing the boy in a short skirted dress with a high collar but no sleeves. Add to the picture cute bloomers with knee highs and Togano was turning a very bright shade of red. Even though Sena was a guy, and therefore Togano would never actually say or do anything, he liked the flat chested type.  
Kuroki was busy trying to get the thought of Sena, calling the motherly figure of Mamori Master, out of his head. He could just see it now, Mamori in a tight black outfit with a whip at her side, an evil grin akin to Hiruma's but a lot more sexy. It made him wonder why no one had made a move on her sooner. Then again, with how Hiruma never seemed to actually attack her everyone thought they would end up together in the end. No one even dared to think they could steal someone away from Hiruma, it was just too scary.  
Almost at the same time they all shook their heads to clear the images. Then their eyes stopped on Hiruma, leaning against the doorframe, popping his gum with arms crossed, looking smug. Jumonji would have tried to hide Sena from view, knowing from Kurita that he was probably still pissed, but he had no clue how long the blonde had been there.  
"H-Hiruma-san! H-how long have you been there?" Asked the, now twice as embarassed, running back.  
"Right about where you said Maid costume." The smirk on his face was one straight from hell, but his laugh was somehow softer than usual.  
"Oi, damn chibi. I want to talk to you for a moment." Out of the three Jumonji looked the most nuetral, but he was probably the one most torn between Hiruma's wrath and protecting the small teen. When he had a chance to think about it he calmed down considerably, Hiruma would never injure a useful team member, especially the ace running back.

Standing shakily he looked at the trio and smiled sadly. Grabbing his backpack he took one last look at them before walking toward their Commander of Hell quarter-back.  
"Sorry, looks like Hiruma-san wants to talk to me. I ll be back later if I can." As he was following Hiruma down the stairs onto another landing he thought he heard Togano say something that sounded like...  
"I wonder if he ll be okay..." After the door closed behind him there was no more sound, or light for that matter. All he could do was swallow the fear in his throat and hope that he wasn't getting the death penalty.  
"Oi, Sena." That was probably the first time he had heard Hiruma actually use his name. When his eyes adjusted he saw Hiruma leaning against a wall, no guns or other weapons in hand.  
"Y-yes Hiruma-san?" Hearing a sigh he watched the blonde scratch the back of his head, as if he were embarassed.  
"I wanted to let you know I over-reacted earlier. You just... gave everyone a fright." If Sena didnt know better, he would have thought that Hiruma was apologizing.  
"o-oh, I see. I m sorry for worrying everyone." From nowhere an arm reached out to lightly touch the collar.  
"You know you can t wear that during games, it will give away who you really are." So that s why Hiruma wanted him to take it off earlier!  
"I can undo it and do it back up again myself. When I become Eyeshield I will hide it."

As he talked with the chibi, quietly, he could see an almost instant change in him. Slowly the brunette was calming enough to have an actual conversation with him. Smiling he heard a gasp and turned to frown at the chibi.  
"What?" Sena had this intrigued look on his face, as if he had seen something interesting.  
"I didn t know you could smile like that Hiruma-san. It was actually very charming..."

Realizing what he had said he anticipated gunfire, kicks, and screaming, but as he cringed and waited only silence followed him. Moving his hands from his face he saw something so rare and unthought of that he couldn't help but stare in shock. Hiruma Yoichi was blushing. The normally pale skin was tinged a slight red and it seemed that he was just as stunned as Sena.

Not even in his dreams had Sena ever complimented him in that way. It didn t matter what type the dream was Sena would always say something about his skills as a quarterback. The brunette seemed to recover first and reached out to touch the blonde's cheek. If it weren t for the fact that Sena was checking his own temperature he would have thought the move was a caress.  
"You don t seem to have a fever, are you okay?" The concern Sena showed him made his heart jump.  
"Oi, damn chibi." In a split second the boy's arm was back at his sides and the terrified look was back. Sighing, he never could break habits easily, he eyed the collar cautiously.  
"Why did you agree to wear that anyway?" It took a while before his idiot chibi answered, and this made him quite pissed. Clenching his fist he calmed himself as much as he could.  
"Eh? Um... well... after I tried to leave and he caught me around the waist with his arm... he pulled me back but I ended up right into his chest... then he kissed me, which I thought was wierd at first... afterward he picked me up and sat me on the bed and well... told me he liked me and wanted to protect me so... when he asked me out I said yes." Finishing the long flustered speech Hiruma found it hard to hold back on wanting to punish the kid for stopping his heart a few times at the different breaks in his sentances.  
"Fucking Lizard... Oi Sena, can I ask you something?" Since Hiruma didn t seem threatening, at least not toward him, he smiled and nodded.  
"Did he, kiss you like this?" With a swift grab he had the boy trapped against the wall, his arms on either side blocking his escape routes. Capturing the boy's lips he tried to transfer all of the feelings the brunette gave him. When the initial shock was over he could hear the younger teen gasp for breath. He was beginning to think of the bad consequences of what he had let himself do when he heard the gasp again. This time it sounded almost as if the boy had been gasping in pleasure and not from loss of breath. Experimentally he lifted the boy's chin and nibbled at his left shoulder, having already undone most of the buttons on his shirt and moved the cloth away. A high gasping whine came from the boy and Hiruma slowly grinned.  
"I guess not, or you wouldn t be this sensitive." Blushing all the way down his pale chest the boy tried to pull away.  
"Hiruma-san! Please stop, I am with Rui now." Hearing the boy call that bastard lizard by his first name made Hiruma's good mood instantly disappear. He was going to fucking kill the lizard if it was the last thing he did. He had moved away and was about to say something when he heard the door open. Glancing up he spotted the eldest hah brother, Jumonji, standing at the door, hands clenched at his sides.

Jumonji had been increasingly worried about Sena, straining his ears he could hear some mumbled conversation from the two. When he heard Sena yell for Hiruma to stop his body moved on it's own. As he was making his way to the door the bell rang and it gave Jumonji the perfect excuse.  
"Oi, Hiruma, the bell rang. Sena should get to class or Mamori won't let him go to the club." Looking between the demon quarterback and the slightly teared up teen he wondered what he had just stopped Hiruma from doing. His hands slowly went into fists and he stared back at the fuming demon.

Hiruma stared up at the damn hah brother that had interupted him. It seemed he really did have to watch the brunette every part of the damn day. Not only around others but around his team mates as well. Looking back at the smaller teen his face became shocked when he realized the boy was tearing up. Backing away, as if he had meant to do it all along, he looked away from them both.  
"Ch, do whatever you want..." With that he walked away, a sharp pang of guilt shooting across his heart.

* * *

**So, we now have the three showing interest in our kawaii running back.  
If anyone actually does read this I would love if they put a review with their vote of who Sena should end up with.  
Possesive Hiruma, Protective Jumonji, or Passionate Habashira.  
**


	7. Chapter 7

The day had been long and Sena had a hard time paying attention in any of his classes. Focusing on the sky outside he wondered why Hiruma had treated him that way. Continuing to go over the incident in his head he began to wonder if the blonde demon was just messing with him again. When Jumonji had shown up it had been a blessing, he had no clue how far Hiruma would take his punishments or his pranks. At the end of the day he sighed and worried if he should go to practice or not. A hand on his shoulder as he left class startled him out of his thoughts and he looked up at the trio.  
"Oi, don t look so down. Let s go to practice..." The other two of the group seemed sceptical but seeing the younger boy smile made them sigh and agree.

Walking behind Jumonji and Sena the other two looked at each other in confusion.  
"What is up with Kazuki lately? It s like he actually enjoys that stupid game." Kuroki seemed a little steamed about it. Togano just nodded and made an agreement noise, pretending to read his manga. Their blonde leader thought that no one ever saw through him but Togano could pick up the subtleties easily.  
"I think it's... cause of that kid..." Kuroki made a confused noise, sounding similar to his usual 'Huh?' but a little strangled.  
"Why would it be because of that little runt? I don t get you Shozo. Sometimes I think you read to much of that crap..." Suddenly both stiffened and stopped, glaring at each other.  
"You wanna go? huh?" Both backed away from the other, leaving space between them in the hall. Others around them had stopped and tried not to get in their way.  
"Bring it on Koji!" Just as they crashed together hands reached out and grabbed both teen's heads, bashing them together.  
"Come on you idiots, if you want to fight do it outside." Rubbing the front of their heads they both stared up at Jumonji in confusion. Shaking his head the leader of the trio turned around and walked away. Sena followed, with a curious look back at the other two.  
After both boys stood they looked at each other and frowned.  
"Ey, Shozo, there might be something to what you said. But maybe... he actually likes football?" Togano nodded, fixing his tinted glasses.  
"I think it s more than that, but what does it have to do wih the Secretary?" A long moment of silence passed between them before they just shrugged, Togano reading his manga and Kuroki putting his hands in his pockets as they walked.

On the field Jumonji seemed to be working a lot harder than usual, and lon the opposite side Hiruma seemed to be the one slacking for once. Sitting next to the demon as he cleaned his gun Kurita looked concerned.  
"Did something happen? You aren t focused." Ignoring him Hiruma continued to chew his gum, blowing random bubbles, and cleaning his gun. Already he was lost in thought, regretting what he had put the small brunette through. Feeling someone staring at him he glanced up at the glare from Jumonji. His usual tactic, grinning like a maniac, wasn t going towork this time. So he just gave a solemn stare back.  
"Get to work, fucking Hah brother." Clenching his fists the second blonde went back to practice, the other two in his group sitting on the ground panting from trying to keep up.  
Hearing a squeak he turned slightly to see Sena, closely followed by Mamori. Since the damn manager had been following him around, firing off questions and being overly protective, he hadn't been able to change into Eyeshield to practice.  
"Just leave the damn secretary alone, Manajerk. Oi, damn chibi, go fetch Eyeshield for me, I saw him outside the clubhouse." While Mamori had turned away from the brunette to yell at him he watched that small form rush off to do his bidding, his heart aching from the strain of not following the chocolate eyed teen.

Stopping at the clubhouse door he entered and closed the door behind him quickly. Taking a breath he felt his heart racing and put his hand over it. Closing his eyes he leaned on the door, wondering why he felt so strange. Shaking his head he quickly changed and headed out to practice, pushing his confusion to the back of his mind for now.

When practice was done he changed back as quickly as he could and stood outside the school, leaning against the wall. Many people passed him, a few giving him strange looks. While standing there he thought about the reactions of his friends and what they would think when they heard. Would they just think it was a random rumor? Or maybe a prank. Even Monta hadn't believed him whe he first talked about it. Throughout practice Hiruma had left him basically alone, ordering him to practice his cuts and leaving him to it.  
Hearing the rev of an engine Sena looked up and smiled as Habashira gave a flick of his hand in greeting.

Watching the small teen run over to a guy from another school made Jumonji grit his teeth. If it had been a guy from their school at least he could do something about it, like beat the crap out of him. But with their games coming up he couldn t beat on a guy from another team or they would be disqualified. When Mamori appealed to Hiruma, finding him to be the lesser of two evils, he started swearing and yelled at her. He stated that if he could have done anything it would have been over by now. The scarred teen clenched a fist as the boy got on the bike and they sped off. There was nothing he could do.

When they arrived back at Zokugaku high Habashira seemed to be in high spirits. Smiling he hopped down off of the motorbike and turned toward the school, only to stop in fright. Standing in front of him were tons of Zokugaku students, many of them did not seem pleased.  
"Oi, Habashira-san. Ain t this Deimon s Secretary? What s he doin here?" Many more voiced questions as Habashira put away his bike. Finally getting annoyed he turned to glare at them.  
"Keh, leave im be. He's here cause I want him here." He glanced down at the slight teen, watching him nervously fidget. Putting one arm around his shoulder he just smiled gently, which seemed to make the brunette calmer.  
Everyone began to whisper about how their leader could actually smile and about how the kid had caught their leader's eye. Holding up one fist got everyone's attention.  
"Listen up assholes. If anyone touches _my_ gun moll* I'll kill em." Silence surrounded them and to make an extra point to his remark he pulled Sena tightly against him, leaned down, and gave the boy a fiery kiss in front of the school. Leaving his lips was a little hard to do but since he was making a point he stood again, still cluthing his boyfriend, and waited for the group's reaction.  
In an instant there was an uproar of hoots and hollers. Everyone already knew about Habashira not liking women, but they hadn t realized that he had found a guy to be his boyfriend. Especially a boy as cute as Sena.  
"Way to go boss!" Many of them gave cheers and rushed to pat Habashira on the back.  
"That sure was some kiss!" Some of them even congratulated Sena on his getting with Habashira.  
"How far have ya got?" One guy called. There were more yells and a few good laughs over this.

When they went to the football room they found it occupied by the manager of Zokugaku's football team standing there.  
"Oi you, come with me. We need to talk." She was holding onto her shinai, a bamboo pratice sword, and looking not too happy as she walked toward them. At first the group that had followed Rui and Sena thought that she was heading toward their leader. Stopping in front of the two she took Sena's hand and dragged him down the hall, with the brunette thinking he was about to die.  
"Oi, Tsuyumine! What are you doing?" Opening a door she pulled Sena inside and closed it behind her.  
He stood frozen as she turned her cold stare on him. Holding out her sword she narrowed her eyes.  
"I have one question for you. Answer truthfully!" Trembling he nodded his head, unable to speak from the shaking fear.  
"Are you here on Hiruma's orders? Did he tell you to seduce Rui so that you can get play info on Zokugaku?" Seeing the look of concerned anger in her eyes he was reminded a little of Mamori and stopped shaking. Slowly he smiled.  
"No, Hiruma hates that I am here with Habashira-san. He thinks that I will leak information to Zokugaku. I, I like Rui." His small blush and sincere smile made her lower her practice sword, giving a small smile of her own.  
"Alright then, I'm sorry for scaring you." Sena shook his head.  
"You were only worried about him." She sighed in exasperation at how innocent the kid seemed.  
"Alright, I'll take you back to Rui, I m sure he will be happy you were not killed by me." Swallowing the lump of fear in his throat that had suddenly returned he followed behind the Zokugaku manager until they came to the football club room again.

As Tsuyumine and Sena entered the room Habashira felt more relaxed. It seemed that she really had just wanted to talk to his little runner. Sitting on the best chair in the room he motioned Sena to join him. When Sena was standing in front of him he grinned and nodded to someone behind him. Shocked, almost jumping out of his skin as something fell onto his shoulders, he turned to look at the long coat that was now resting over him. It was a Zokugaku school coat.  
"You might go to Deimon, but you belong to Zokugaku now." It was just a small formality, something the seniors had done for generations. If the leader brings his chosen lover to the school to show everyone then that person was given a school coat to symbolize that they would always be welcome.  
"This is the first time we got to give this honor to anyone!" That even made Habashira blush a little. In the two years of highschool had he really never brought someone to meet anyone? Not that he had ever really had someone to bring anyway.  
"Welcome to Zokugaku Sena-san!"

* * *

**Wow, I am surprised that people even read this.  
Thank you for your support! I will try my best to not give up and to keep updating every two days at least.  
I hope that you will continue to vote for your fave pair!**


	8. Chapter 8

After the huge party the Zokugaku students held in his, and Rui's, honor he was entirely wiped out. A short time ago he had been pulled onto Rui's lap and had cuddled against him, to the cheers of the students. With his head resting against Rui's shoulder he eventually passed out, not much used to all the excitement as well as the hard training he was forced to go through every day.

Smiling down at the sleeping teen he couldn't help but chuckle and smile. He was definately too innocent to be hanging around the Zokugaku students, then again Rui had promised to protect him. Maybe with that thought the boy felt safe enough to do something like fall asleep in front of a bunch of delinquints.  
"Oh, look. He's sleeping." A couple jokes and grins went around the room before Habashira shifted his arms under the young brunette and stood, holding him bridal style. Smirking to the rest he held the boy tightly against him.  
"I'll take him back to his house, he's had a rough day." The other students of Zokugaku seemed puzzled at why Habashira wouldn't just let him sleep at their hangout but it was his decision.  
On the way down the stairshe nudged the boy slightly with his shoulder, waking him for a moment.  
"Hmm? Oh, Rui... did I fall asleep?" Rui smiled down at the drowzy teen and gave him a soft kiss on the forehead.  
"Nn, you did. I was going to let you sleep and get a cab." Seeing those honey brown eyes look at him with such trust made his heart shudder for a moment.

After calling for a cab and waiting a block away from the school, since the cab driver refused to get that close to the infamous school, Sena had yet to fall back asleep. But it was nice, cuddling against Rui, so he faked sleeping and kept his head on the older boy's chest. As the cab pulled up Rui opened the door and slid him inside, being careful not to bump or jostle him too much. Sena felt the car door close then a moment later Rui slid into the seat on his opposite side, putting an arm around him and holding him close. It seemed very blissful, until he realized that Rui wouldn t know his address. About to speak he stopped when the older teen told the cab driver exactly where his house was. Confused he continued to feign sleep until they were at his house. How had Rui known were he lived?

When he came up to the house he realized his mistake. Sena's parents were probably not going to be happy that he was being held so closely by a delinquint. Slowly he put Sena down and kept his arm around the boy's shoulder, rousing him gently.  
"Sena, we're at your house. I need you to be awake so your parent's don t worry.: Opening his eyes the boy smiled at him, another shudder through his heart. Smiling back he rang the doorbell and hoped someone was awake. An older man, obviously Sena's father, answered the door looking shocked.  
"Oh, thank you for bringing our son home. Sena, do you realize how late it is? Your mother was worried." The boy blushed and seemed a little nervous.  
"I m sorry, we were having a party between our two school clubs. We didn t realize how late it was and he had fallen asleep." Sena's father nodded with a small smile.  
"Ah, those younger days. Well thank you again. Come on Sena, you should be asleep for school." As the small boy moved away from him he smiled and waved.  
"See you tomorrow." Then the door closed and the brunette was gone.

A week later much was the same. At lunch time he would hang out with the trio and Monta, who had unexpectedly joined them. Through classes he would listen to idle gossip and try to pay attention to the teacher. Then after school was his football training and Rui would pick him up after that. There was only one difference; Hiruma.  
Ever since that day whatever small comraderie they had built up shattered and the blonde practically ignored him. The only time he was ever spoken to was when he was ordered to get Eyeshield. For some reason this hurt him deeply, what had he done to have the blonde captain ignore him entirely? Not that he was upset about not getting shot at, kicked, or insulted.  
That day after school he was late changing out of his Eyeshield uniform and heard the door to the clubhouse open. In fright he dove into a locker and shut the door behind him. When he heard Kurita's voice he sighed in relief.  
"Hiruma-kun, you can't keep going like this. You will wear yourself out!" The only other person he could hear was Hiruma so he figured it would be safe to come out.  
"Shut up damn fatty. I ll do whatever I want, which includes trying not to strangle that damn chibi." Hearing this Sena decided to stay in the locker, for his own safety.  
"Why do you want to hurt Sena-kun?" He heard an exasperated sigh from the blonde and wondered what he could have done to piss off their Demon Commander that badly.  
"He's just so damn naive! I've had to run that damn scar brother ragged in training so he can't try anything. With those honey brown eyes and innocent look it's hard for people to _not_ want to screw him senseless. Habashira is the one exception, I am sure that he is just using Sena since he knows that he is Eyeshield. You just wait, one of these days he'll ask Sena to be Eyeshield and compete on the Zokugaku team." There was a moment of silence while Sena himself tried to process what the older teen was saying.  
"You liking Sena-kun has nothing to do with this?" Frozen in shock, his brain still trying to process the first part of the conversation, he began to blush furiously.  
One, people actually found him attractive and wanted to... do stuff to him? Two, scar brother, was that Jumonji-kun? Three, Hiruma thought that Rui was just using him to get to Eyeshield. Then four, Hiruma l-l-l-liked him?  
"Of course that's part of it! I've been holding back for so long on telling him because I don't want him to bolt. We need him in the club, otherwise we won't be able to beat any of the schools, especially Ojou. But more than that, if he wasn't around I'd..." Silence then he heard Hiruma clear his throat.  
"Anyway, I'll be fine fatass. Just leave me be." Still inside the locker he heard the door open then slam closed. Kurita sighed and also left, leaving Sena to ponder on his own.

Walking out to the front of the school he put on his Zokugaku coat and smiled as Rui pulled up. Wearing the coat served a big purpose, it meant that no one from Zokugaku would try to bully him, in fact it was quite the opposite. If he was being bothered by someone any Zokugaku students nearby would come to back him up. This had been proven two days ago, he had been leaving a corner store and bumped into a group of thugs. They had taken him outside to an alley and were going to beat him senseless. He had been told by Rui to wear the coat when he was out so that it would protect him, back then he hadn't realized what that meant. A group of Zokugaku students who had been coming from the arcade across the street had seen him being dragged into an alley and came to his rescue, though he hadn't met them before.  
At first they had turned on him after beating up the thugs.  
"Oi, he's wearing a Deimon uniform under that. How'd ya get our school coat huh?" The older boy had grabbed him by the shirt and glared at him, until he spied the collar around his neck and let him go immediately.  
"Woah, sorry. Didn't realize you were the leader's girl, er boy. Hey, you alright?" Nodding he smiled as the group instantly became friendly and less menacing.  
"Thanks for helping me." They seemed to grin at each other, taking the compliment well.  
"Oi, why are you walking around by yourself? You could get attacked again. Guys, why don't we walk with him." Even though Sena tried to make them stay, and told them he was fine, they wouldn't hear of it. So around town, doing his errands, he had a five man escort. Most people seemed confused at how a short kid like him would have a group of thugish delinquints following him around and kept their distance just in case.  
When he was finally home he smiled and waved to the group. They all waved back and left, going about whatever business they had been before they met him. Inside the house his mother looked shocked out of her mind.  
"Were those kids bullying you?" Sitting at the table, placing down the groceries that he had been asked to grab, he shook his head.  
"They were watching over me. My friend is their club leader. He asked them to look out for me." Still in shock his mother began putting things away.  
"Mom, that's the milk it doesn't go in the cupboard..."

Remembering this made him giggle and Rui smiled at him.  
"What's so funny?" Looking up into those caring amber eyes he smiled.  
"I was just remembering how silly I must have looked with a group of five Zokugaku students guarding me." Rui looked confused, so he must not have heard of the incident.  
"A group of thugs attacked me and five of the students rescued me. Heh, after that they escorted me around town and even to my house." This made him giggle again and the older teen just grinned.  
"Good, I just don't know why they didn t tell me." As they entered the school Sena waved to random students he knew. They might look scary but surprisingly many of them cared about a lot of things, like each other. They would bicker and maybe even have a fist fight but none of them would betray each other. The school was like one large family.  
Later in the club room he was doing some school work when he heard a conversation outside. Hearing Rui's voice he left the room and went down the hall to meet him. An hour ago he had gone to another part of the school to settle a dispute bewteen two clubs.  
"You said we would be able to get Eyeshield on our team and take him from Deimon. But all you ve been doing is messing around with Deimon's secretary! Habashira-san why won't you tell us the plan?" Hearing this Sena stopped and flattened himself against the wall, his heart racing.  
"Just give me some time, with the secretary around we will be able to get Eyeshield here. They are related after all." It was an easy lie, saying that him and his alter ego were family. Tears began to stream down his face as the realization that Hiruma had been right all along was true.  
Quickly he ran back to the club room and began to pack his things. Just as he was leaving the room Habashira spotted him and called out.  
"Sena, where are you..." Turning in shock to see Habashira standing there, and seeing confusion on the older teen's face, he stopped in his tracks. A moment passed in complete silence between then until something fell from Sena's hand. Habashira's eyes followed it as it hit the ground and his eyes widened.  
"Sena, you were..." he realized too late that Sena had been listening to him and rushed forward to grab his arm, ignoring the fallen collar. Wrenching out of the way Sena used all the speed he could muster to run as far away from Zokugaku school as he could before collapsing out of breath.  
"I'm so stupid..."

* * *

**I am glad that I got so many reviews!  
This chapter was a little harder for me to do for some reason, maybe because so much happened in such a short time.  
It looks like all of the votes were for a Hiruma/Sena fic, if you don't want it to end that way make sure to vote for another pair.**  
**Chapter 9 is going to have a few more mature things happen. I wanted to warn everyone now that Sena, our resident chibi, is going to go through some severe and mature things in the next chapter.  
Rape, abuse, and maybe a bit of mental breakdown. You have been warned.**


	9. Chapter 9

Leaning against the cold wall of an old building he let out the breath he had been holding until then. Clenching his stomach he tried not to begin crying, it would only make him feel even more lame. Being tricked so easily was not very good for his heart. Although he had run far he had run blindly; not knowing which direction he came from made it hard to determine where he was. Finally glancing around he realized he was still in a bad area, there seemed to be a lot of grafitti on the buildings nearby and lots of dark alleys. Holding his backpack tighter he began to walk toward a street light he saw close by. Turning a corner he walked straight into two guys. The teen he had bumped into glared down at him and he squeeked.  
"I-I m sorry, excuse me..." Turning around he was about to run away when a hand on his shoulder stopped him.  
"Where d ya think you re goin, Zokugaku scum!" Every fiber of his being was standing on edge as he turned to look up at the scary student behind him.  
"A-actually I m from D-Deimon... t-this coat w-was a g-gift..." One of the other delinquint teens came close to his face with a grin.  
"Gave it to ya eh? That means you re someone s bitch. Who's?" Licking his dry lips he tried to speak but no sound came out.  
"He doesn t seem to want to talk, what shall we do with him boss?" From somewhere behind the others Sena heard a dark chuckle.  
"Bring im here." With hands on the shorter teen's shoulders he had no choice but to go with the other two and head straight for the person who owned that dark sounding laugh. Stopping in front of a dark space Sena couldn't help but squint into the darkness. Sitting out of the light was a teen not much older than he was. Standing from his spot in the dark the teen came forward and gripped his chin, bringing his face up into the light more.  
"Hmm, not bad." Leaning forward into the light made it easier for Sena to see his face. Dyed red hair with a bottom lip ring and dark grey eyes. Turning to his friends he grinned in a way that made Sena shudder.  
"Strip em." Looking up at the other two he felt a tug and was pulled into the shadows of an alley.  
As they began to undress him he fought back as much as he could with his weak arm strength. He had gotten in a good kick to the guy on his right but was punched in the face to stop his struggling.  
Lights danced across his vision as the pain in his cheek burned. Trying to fight off those hands was difficult since he couldn't see very well. Something slammed into his stomach and he curled into a ball, arms wrapped around where he felt the pain.  
"Ghuck!" From where he was laying he could hear a snicker.  
"That was pathetic! Did ja hear that?" Another blow aimed at his stomach connected with both of his arms. When he cried out again he could hear them laugh even more. Eyes shut tight he began to shake. The pain from the beating, the fright of what these teens were going to do to him, and the sadness from being betrayed. All of this made his body begin to shudder involuntarily.  
"Man, this kid is lame." He wished he could also turn off his hearing but at least they had stopped hitting him. Hands reached down and pried his arms away from his stomach. Swiftly they slid off his coat and unbuttoned his his school shirt. Because of the numbness he was feeling in his lower half from the blows he didn;t even realize when they had stripped off his pants.  
"Woah, he's so scrawny and pale. No wonder he was someone's bitch." A hand reached down and ran along his chest, making him shrink away from the contact. Sena was expecting to be beaten more, he had no clue what would be coming next.  
"Move." The same voice from ealier, so the third teen had decided to join in as well.  
The other two teens grabbed ahold of his arms and held him down against the cold pavement. Shivering from the cold he opened his eyes to see the red head in front of him. His hand reached down and Sena flinched. But when that cold hand caressed his warm chest he couldn't help but gasp. Another chuckle as hands began to roam his body, touching in places no one had before. Feeling the cold hand grab his warm member made him squeek as the teen grinned down at him.  
"For someone's bitch you sure seem innocent, have you never been given a handjob before?" Swallowing the lump of fear in his throat he shook his head.  
"let me go..." It was meek and quiet. All he got for his trouble was a backhanded slap to the face. The other two began to snicker as they watched their leader hungrily devour the younger teen's body.  
Bleeding from his nose he closed his eyes tightly and tried to will the feeling in his body to become numb. Feeling an intrusion in his nether region he began to squirm. It was painful and embarassing.  
"You are definately a virgin. Look at that cute blush of yours..." Tears began to drip down his cheeks as he tried not to cry out, the sound would just provoke the teens further. Biting down on his tongue hard he began to taste blood, but at least it helped to dull the pain from the forced intrusion.  
As more fingers were added he squirmed even more, it didn t seem like they cared if it was uncomfortable or hurt him. The intrusion left him for a moment and he began to relax, was it over?  
"I'm first, you guys can do whatever after." Something hard pushed at his entrance and his eyes shot open.  
"n-No!" Grabbing hold of his thighs, enough to bruise, the leader of the punks slammed into him hard. Emitting a strangled cry made one of the two punch him in the face hard, silencing him again.  
The world began to swim and his vision began to turn black.  
"s-some...one..." Then darkness enveloped him.

Having just finished kicking the crap out of a group that had been bothering him he took another sip of his soda and continued to walk toward home. It had been a while since he had used the alleyway shortcut.  
"Those bastards, how am I gonna explain a cut like this one..." Touching the slash on his arm from a knife fighter he flinched. With the cut already bandaged it had stopped bleeding but it would be a pain in the ass when he practiced next. Hearing a strangled cry he stopped for a moment and glanced around. He could have sworn he knew that voice. Listening carefully he heard the crunch of someone getting hit.  
"s-some...one..." Hearing a strangled voice he turned toward the alley he knew was left of him and raced into the dark.  
"Oi, bastards!" Yelling as soon as he saw them made sure that their attention was turned away from the prone figure he saw on the ground. One of them rushed toward him, he didn t seem to have any weapons on hand but even if he did it wouldn't matter.  
"Piss off!" Dodging the first punch he was almost caught by the other guy's kick. Turning his body to make it smaller he aimed a punch right to the other teens gut and felt it connect. After the first guy fell the second came rushing in, trying to elbow him in the side. Swinging his arm down he blocked the blow and hit the punk squarely in the jaw, sending him into the side of the alley.  
"What the fuck r ya doin asshole?" The last guy had finally stood, leaving the person they had attacked on the ground.  
"Takin out some trash." Spitting blood from his already split lip he put up his fists to block whatever the other guy had ready to throw at him. Seeing the guy pull out a bat he sighed, wishing that Togano or Kuroki were around.  
When the guy charged him, bat raised, he had nothing to rely on but his Lineman training. Rushing forward he put all his force into a shove right from under the bat wielder's arms. The guy was so surprised by the force that he dropped the bat and was thrown backwards into a pile of garbage. Picking up the bat Jumonji smirked down at the guy in front of him.  
"G'night." Swinging the bat down he made sure that the leader was knocked out before turning back to the prone figure on the ground, sure enough it was Sena.  
He was about to smile, knowing that the person he had saved was safe, then he saw who it was and the state of his body. Dropping to his knees he threw away the bat and gathered the chocolate haired boy into his arms.  
"What the hell happened? I thought that jerk Habashira was taking care of you..." Noting that the boy was unconcious he gathered all of Sena's belongings and rushed toward his house.  
On the way he flicked open the phone and quickly dialed the team captains number.  
"What the fuck do you want, damn Scar-brother?" Grinding his teeth he bit back a reply.  
"It's Sena, he was attacked by some assholes from Shishio. Since he's in bad shape I'm taking him to my house right now. If I take him to the hospital they'll ask too many questions. From the look of him I d say he has three, maybe four ribs broken. Two black eyes, bloody nose, he might have bitten his tongue too." Stopping for breath he held the smaller boy close and waited for a reply from the other blonde. Hearing none he became a little nervous, he had never heard Hiruma be completely silent like that.  
"Hiruma?" A voice so cold it chilled him to the bone answered.  
"Where was he attacked, are they still there?" Small shudders passed through him at the plain rage coming from their team captain.  
"Uh... yeah. I left them in the alley past Torakawa street. Why?" Silence followed his question again and he swore he could hear the sound of a gun being loaded.  
"No reason. Take Sena to the hospital. Tell the head nurse that I sent you and he is to be examined right away." About to protest he heard the boy in his arms gasp in pain but he didn't regain consciousness.  
"Did you hear me Jumonji?" Hearing Hiruma say his name made his entire body begin to sweat.  
"I heard. I'll take him there right away." With that the phone went dead and he looked down at the boy carefully. What was it about him that could make even the Commander of Hell lose his composure? Smiling softly he moved some of the running back s hair from his face.

At the hospital he had done what Hiruma asked, telling the head nurse that Sena was to be looked after. Everything after that happened in a flash. A doctor came to examine him and quickly gave a few nurses some orders. Sighing in felief, knowing that the boy would be looked after, he sat in a chair to wait for the verdict.  
A few hours later he was slumped in the chair, sure his father was pissed that he wasn t home.  
"Were you the one to find him?" Looking up he saw the doctor glaring at him.  
"I was the one to get those three assholes offa him. I even got a few scratches to prove it..." Sullenly the man nodded. Something seemed wrong.  
"What happened? Is he not okay?" The worry in his voice seemed to make the man less wary of him as he tried to smile and failed.  
"I cannot discuss too much with you if you are not family. I will tell you that some of his ribs are broken but there seems to be no internal damage. He will be perfectly fine." Relief washed over him and he began to relax in the chair a little more.  
"You should return home young man. If you have connections with _that_ man then you will definately know the details later." Realizing that he was talking about Hiruma he stood carefully.  
"I'll go home for tonight, but I ll be back in the morning. He's an important friend so I don't want him to be left alone..." Turning to leave he felt his phone vibrate and flicked it open.  
"Ah, Hiruma. Yeah, he seems okay. Doctor won't tell me much since I'm not family... What? Uh, okay." Holding out the phone he sighed.  
"It's the demon commander for you." Seeing the doctors frown he realized that no one but the Devilbats team called the infamous Hiruma by the nickname Demon Commander. After taking the phone the man instantly became stiff as a board, his forehead sweating profusely.  
"Y-yes, of course Hiruma-sama. N-no he will recieve the best care. I can't share the results with you r... no of course not! L-let me get to a more quiet place..." In exasperation he sat back down, the stupid doctor had taken his phone with him.  
Ten minutes later his phone was returned by an ashen faced doctor, who told him that Hiruma ordered him to go home for the night and then go to school the next day.  
"He said that he would take care of everything and return for practice tomorrow." Leaving the hospital Jumonji couldn't help but look back with worry, just what exactly had happened?


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi everyone! Sorry for not updating sooner, a storm passed through here and knocked out my internet.  
So, here it is, Chapter 10.  


* * *

**

School the next day was just like normal, with the exception of not having Sena sitting with them. Without trying to sound worried both Togano and Kuroki had tried to ask where Sena was. Smiling at them he shook his head, knowing that they had finally accepted the small brunette. Staring at the absent teen's seat he couldn't help but furrow his brow in worry. Neither the doctor nor Hiruma would tell him what had happened. The demonic teen had gone so far as to shoot at him and tell him to piss off.  
"If you miss practice over this I'll personally hand out those photos of you." Even though he had stopped caring about those photos, knowing that it was just Hiruma's way of keeping them on the team as Linemen, he had backed off and let the blonde be. Just remembering the slightly pained look in his eyes made Jumonji almost shudder.  
"So, even a demon has emotions..." He hadn't realized he was talking out loud until he noticed the other two staring at him with confused looks.  
"Uh, nothing. Nevermind." The scarred teen had been so deep in thought he had spoken aloud and now his friends seemed worried about him.  
"Hey, Jumonji. You know where Sena is right? You keep lookin at his seat with this frown." Turning to look at his friends he nodded.  
"I'm not allowed to tell you, or Hiruma will have my balls." Both of them flinched at the same time, knowing that whatever Hiruma said he would do would definately happen if you pissed him off.  
After class let out they all hurried down to practice, not wanting to anger their fearsome Commander from Hell. When they got to the field they noticed that everyone seemed a little shaken. Without stopping he headed straight over to the blonde cleaning his gun on the bench.  
"So, what are your orders today, Captain?" It was asked without sarcasm or any inflection at all. Just a simple question to test the waters. Eyes that looked empty, as if they were dead, stared up at him for a moment.  
"Oh, I wanted everyone to run drills... Hah-brothers with fatty and fatty-jr. Monkey will practice on his own... Track team guy will do laps." The hair raised on the back of his neck at the monotone reply. It was as if his voice came from somewhere far away, like a part of his soul had disappeared.  
"Hiruma, what happened?" This time he became serious. It definately had to do with Sena but since he had no information he couldn't put any of the pieces together.  
"It's Sena... he was... I couldn't..." Suddenly he just stopped talking and went back to cleaning his gun. Kurita, standing next to him, was fidgeting.  
"I've never seen him like this, it s like he's broken..." In all of the confusion Mamori had shown up and quickly got everyone to begin their drills, saying that it was probably another trick of his, even though she hid her own worry.  
After practice Jumonji walked back over to the bench to sit with Hiruma, he had a small idea of why the older blonde was being so withdrawn but he needed to make sure.  
"Hiruma, just what exactly happened to Sena? What did I save him from last night?" This seemed to snap him out of his blank state.  
"You stopped them from nothing, they had already started when you got to him..." His hands gripped the gun harder and Jumonji began to feel a dark pit in his stomach.  
"w-what?" Hiruma glared at him for a split second before turning away.  
"At least you got him to the hospital, but the damage has been done." Finally losing his cool he grabbed onto the demon blonde's shirt and yanked him forward.  
"What the hell happened Hiruma!" He tried to stay quiet, so he wouldn't disturb the others, and it ended up coming out as a hiss. The other blonde slapped his hands away easily, since he was shaking and couldn't really hold on.  
"He was raped you imbecile. Nothing is going to fix this, he'll probably be afraid of men for the rest of his life. Even one slight touch from another guy will send him into a corner, shaking." From the look in Hiruma's eyes he could tell the demon knew from experiance.  
"Were you..." Glaring demonically the blonde just looked at him.  
"Hell no. I just know from seeing it happen to someone." Standing, seeming himself again, the blonde popped a stick of gum in his mouth and began to chew thoughtfully.  
"I'll be visiting him today in the hospital, I already let his parents know but I don't want that damn manager to find out..." Sighing Jumonji nodded.  
"Keeping her busy is going to take a bit of work. Just tell me how everything is, and if you find those guys let me have a go at them once." Looking at the other blonde he stopped dead, there was some strange look in his eyes that made his entire body begin to shake involuntarily.  
"Those three will never be found." With that the blonde walked away, his gun slung across his back.

Standing outside the school, waiting beside the entrance, was Habashira. After Sena had run away he had felt the guilt nagging at his heart. In truth he had fallen in love with Sena and no longer wished to use him just to get to Eyeshield. He knew waiting there alone made him look like some sort of creep but he didn't care. Checking his watch he knew that football practice should have been over with a short time ago, in fact he could see some of the Deimon school's team members leaving. Most of them avoided him but the monkey boy, Sena's best friend, walked right up to him.  
"Sena wasn't in school today, do you know what happened to him?" Even though the boy seemed scared out of his wits he could be comended for coming forward like that.  
"I don't know, I was waiting out here for him. But if he isn t here then I'll be going." Walking toward his bike he never expected the blow to his gut. Dropping to one knee, hand on his side, he groaned and looked up at Hiruma. Holding a gun, that must have been what hit him, right to his face.  
"Scumbag, why weren't you there to protect him?" The fury in his voice was so undeniable that even Habashira was stunned for a moment.  
"What are you talking about? Where's Sena?" Closing his eyes Hiruma seemed to tak a breath for a second, as if asking whatever he prayed to for patience.  
"the hospital." He ground out between clenched teeth.  
"Sena was attacked by three students from Shishio near Zokugaku. They took him as an enemy and beat the crap out of him." Habashira's eyes went wide and he stood suddenly, ignoring the gun and grabbing onto Hiruma's shoulders.  
"Which hospital! Is he alright?" Hearing the gun click he let go of the other teen and looked into his raging eyes. Swallowing a lump of fear in his throat he backed away.  
"You seem more pissed then usual Yoichi." A cold silence followed this statement as Hiruma's hand began to shake with anger.  
"You've never seen me pissed Habashira. I don't want to see you around Deimon for a while and if I even hear one small rumor of you going near Sena even your connections won t be able to protect you from me. Got that?" Normally Habashira would laugh off a threat like that but from the look of the blonde he was more than deadly serious.  
"I got it. I'll be going now..." As quickly as he could he hopped on his bike, started it, and raced away.

Letting his arm holding the gun drop he let out a frustrated sigh, along with a row of muttered curses. Holstering his handgun Hiruma opened his cell and quickly called for a drive. It wasn't long before one of his many slaves came to pick him up.  
"Where too Hiruma-sama?" It took the blonde a moment to get settled into the backseat before he replied, arms crossed.  
"Toriyama Hospital, and make sure you do it quickly." A small glare made the man begin to sweat and Hiruma chuckled. Resting his head against the window of the car he sighed, letting his breathe fog up the tinted glass. Everything that had happened recently had been very stressful and he felt the strain all the way to his bones. First was dealing with his ace running back being taken, then with the trouble with the scar faced idiot, and now Sena being in the hospital. At least when he had talked on the phone with the doctor it had been mostly good news. It seemed that his ribs were cracked but not broken and his legs were perfectly fine. The majour problem was the fact that he had been attacked in the first place. Slamming his fist into the seat made the driver jump but he ignored the man.  
When they arrived at the hospital Hiruma told the driver to go ahead and leave, his expression unreadable. Walking into the reception room he blew a bubble and let it pop to get the receprionist's attention. Leaning on the counter, his slender arm holding his weight easily, he gave the woman his usual sly grin.  
"I'm here visiting, Kobayakawa Sena, he was admitted last night." Staring up at him the woman seemed confused, she must not have realized yet who he was.  
"My name is Hiruma Yoichi, I am here to visit Kobayakawa Sena who is under the care of Dr. Kenichi." Eyes wide the young woman picked up the phone and quickly paged the doctor, telling him he was urgently needed at reception. It only took a moment for the doctor to rush over, see him, and take him directly to Sena.  
"As I told you, he is perfectly stable, in fact he woke up a few hours ago and has eaten. We administered a few pain killers and they don t seem to be making him drowsy or unresponsive." Meaning he wasn't high as a kite Hiruma thought to himself.  
"His ribs are only cracked and not broken, the only problem now is his mental state, being attacked like that, we made sure that he has a female nurse to attend him just in case seeing a male makes him suspicious." Finally stopping at the room he waited for the doctor to open the door and walked in quietly, his lips tight with worry and brows knit together.  
"Oi chibi, how are you feeling." Almost cursing at bad habit of being insensitive his eyes widened when the boy turned to look at him. His face was still swollen from the black eyes and split lip but it was the fact that the boy seemed to brighten up that made him shocked.  
"Hiruma-san, I'm sorry I wasn't there for practice..." The tremble in his voice was hard to detect but Hiruma's ears picked it up easily. Turning to the doctor he shooed the older man out. Making sure the door was closed and locked he walked over to the bed slowly, not wanting to startle Sena. Sitting on the bed beside the smaller teen he sighed.  
"You got banged up bad, I heard about everything, I even have connections here... Are you..." Running his hand through his hair he tried to think of the right way to phrase the question he wanted to ask. Tears welled up in the soft brown eyes of the running back and he grabbed ahold of Hiruma s shirt. After hiding his face in it he began to quiver, Hiruma placed an arm around the boy's shoulders, trying to comfort him without being threatening.  
"You're not scared of me? You were attacked, and normally everyone wants to be as far away from me as they can." Shaking his head, while still holding on and hiding his face, the boy mumbled something.  
"What was that?" He asked softly, straining his ears to hear the boy.  
"But you've always taken care of me..." Sighing he smiled softly and shifted on the bed, letting the boy cry as much as he needed before falling asleep.  
"Don't worry, you belong to me and I always protect what's mine."


	11. Apology

I just wanted to tell everyone that I am sorry it took so long for this fic to get a new chapter.  
I hope the rest lives up to it's reputation.

There will be a few extra chapters, part of my apology, each one will be a pairing.


	12. Chapter 11

Everyday after practice Hiruma would hurry to the hospital. All of the receptionists and doctors there knew him, as did a lot of the patients. Considering the fact that he was the most terrifying person Dr. Kenichi had ever met it seemed that he was actually very kind to Kobayakawa Sena.

It had been at least one month since Sena had been admitted to Toriyama Hospital. Though his body was doing well hiw mind still seemed to be strained. When a male nurse had come into the room, the usual nurse was away sick, the honey eyed teen began shaking and couldn t stop until the man was ordered out.

Staring out the window, a book of football strategies open on his lap, Sena sighed. It was late in the afternoon and he had been waiting for Hiruma for thirty minutes now. Knocking brought him out of his thoughts and he turned toward the door.

"Come in." He knew it wasn't Hiruma, the blonde never knocked, but he was hoping it might be another of his teammates. Togano brought him manga, Monta told him all the crazy training they had done, and Mamori always came to coddle him. But as the door opened his body became stiff, his mind couldn t focus, and he began to tremble.

"H-habashira-san." No longer would he call the Zokugaku leader by his first name. The betrayal was still fresh in his mind and the pain was too much for his innocent heart.

"Sena... I came to apologize. One of my contacts was able to lure Hiruma away for a while, so that I could talk with you." The older teen could tell that this was hard on Deimon's running back. Spying a chair he pulled it away from the bed a ways and sat down, so he would seem less imposing. Insane didn t even describe the way Hiruma had become after Sena was put in the hospital. Only those who were thouroughly screened were allowed to visit, Juumonji was only allowed to be there with someone else; like Mamori. It was a miracle that Rui was even in the hospital, let alone speaking with Sena.

"I know you... probably don't want to see me. And I know that you... most likely hate me. But I had to come here. Not for your forgiveness, I do not dare ask that of you. I only want to say how sorry I am. I never clued you in to the true meaning behind my plan to capture you. It was stupid of me to think that I could continue to fool you, and my school. I just wish I could have protected you from this; that is all." Rising from the chair the elder teen smiled sadly then turned to go. For a moment silence rang through the room until his hand was on the door knob.

"thank you..." Whipping around he stared at the brown haired teen sitting on the bed. There was almost a look of peace on his face. Knowing that he would get nothing else from the Deimon s running back he sighed, smiled, then nodded. After that he was gone.

In the hall Hiruma waited, standing next to the door in case something happened. Of course he hadn't fallen for the fucking Chameleon's trick. What did that bastard take him for? Hearing the exchange he felt rage well up from the pit of his stomache. It took everything the demon commander had to keep himself rooted to the spot. Finally when he heard the door open he let out the breath he hadn't realized he was holding. For a moment he thought that Habashira might try to run, but as tense as he was to see Hiruma standing outside the door he knew it was futile to try and escape. Closing the door gently he turned to look at the blonde demon, his throat going dry. No one had ever been able to make him feel fear the way Yoichi did.

"So you heard everything then. That means you know I didn't do anything to him and I won't have anything to do with him from now on. You win Yoichi, at least make sure he's happy." A slight blush and curt nod was all that Rui recieved before the demon pointed a gun at him with a glare.

"Now get out. As long as Sena is here, even if you are on the brink of death, I will make sure they take you to another hospital. Consider this your only warning." Stiffly the leader of the Zokugaku chameleons turned around, began to walk, and didn t look back.

Finally, when he could no longer see the white Zokugaku coat, Hiruma s shoulders relaxed. Putting the gun he had hid at his side away he shouldered his backpack and walked into the room. For a moment Sena seemed startled but when he saw Deimon,s quarter-back he smiled brightly.

"Yoichi, you're late." Every time he heard the honey eyed running back call his first name his heart raced faster. Recently, since Sena had been away from school so long, he had been tutoring him. It was surprising what results one could get when your victim could not run away.

"Hey Sena."

At school Juumonji was getting more frustrated by the day. He was certain that Hiruma knew he liked Sena and only allowed him in the hospital with other team members. Biting on his lip he finished doing a few more laps before glancing over at the captain. For the last week or so he had been smiling, actually smiling not his usual smug grin, and the eldest Hah brother knew it had to do with Sena. Fortunately their manager had to do some personal errends that day and hadn t told anyone except him. She had politely asked him to bring Sena some of his things, so he wouldn't get bored. At first he had tried to play it as if he couldn t care less, but when she said she would ask someone else to do it if he wasn t interested he had panicked.

"No, you know what, it's cool. I forgot I have some classwork to take to him as well. It'll kill two birds with one stone." It took her almost a full minute of hmming and haing. Finally she thrust the stuff at his chest, barely giving him time to catch it. When she was gone he began to smile. It was his only chance to have a solo visit with Sena. Excitement flowed through his body like a drug and he almost began to grin like an idiot. Luckily he had practice at making a scowling face, otherwise Hiruma might guess there was something up.

Checking in at the hospital he was surprised when no one noticed him. It seemed that Hiruma had forgotten to tell the security he wasn't allowed to visit Sena alone. Signing the sheet at the front reception he chatted with the woman sitting there. She had been the one to see him bring in Sena the first night. Picking up his bag, and the things Mamori had given him, he hurried to the room they kept the running back.

"Knock knock, Sena it's just me." The doctor had told them a while ago that the teen's psyche was still a little damaged so they were not allowed to surprise him. Knocking and being loud at the door where good ways to let him know someone was coming to visit.

"Oh, hello Juumonji-kun, no Mamori-nee-san today?" Smiling he sat in the chair and scooted closer.

"Nah, she had a few important things to do today. But she wanted me to give you this." Placing the bag on the bed he smiled as his team mate sifted through it's contents. Grinning he pulled out a game boy and waved it at the scarred teen beside him.

"She knows I can t go without this for long. A calm silence fell and they sat in each other s presence.

"Um, Sena. There s a question I ve been meaning to ask you... He knew he shouldn t do it. It could break Sena, it could make Hiruma kill him, it could do a lot of things. But he did it anyway.

"Oh, what is it?" Taking a deep breath he just spat it out, hoping it wouldn t be unintelligable.

"Since you were with Habashira and all, does that mean you re That way? I mean you know, That way. As in batting for the other team?" Sena stared at him for a moment, his eyes not seeming to comprehend.

"If you're asking if I betrayed our team then no. I don't get the batting part though, there are no bats in Football." Juumonji felt his whole body shake with supressed laughter at Sena's confusion. Of course it was probably due to his botched question but the tension slowly left him and he decided to try again.

"I meant, are you into guys? Do you prefer guys over girls." That seemed to get through as the brown haired teen began to blush heavily.

"u-um I-i-i, uh. Y-yeah. Looking down his hands clenched the blanket and he closed his eyes tightly. Gently the scarred teen lifted the boys face and waited for him to open his eyes. Slowly he brought his face closer until they were almost touching.

"Sena. You don t know how long I have liked you. With your small body and cute innocence you make friends with everyone so easily. But I want us to be more than that..." Bringing their lips together he was slow and gentle, not wanting to spook him into running away. He could feel how tense the other teen was and began to regret his decision. Pulling back he could feel his heart racing. Looking down at the honey eyed teen he noticed the fast breathing and let go immediately.

"Sena, I uh, I m so sorry. I Shouldn t have come here today... About to leave he stopped when a hand touched his. Almost afraid he looked down apprehensively into those innocent eyes.

"Don t be sorry, if you like someone you like them. But I... I like someone else. Please, let's stay friends?" The last was almost a plea as those eyes began to fill with tears. Smiling he nodded.

"Of course we can stay friends, friends and team mates. I ll tell everyone you're doing good." After seeing Sena smile, and making sure he was okay, Juumonji left the room. Closing the door he leaned against it with a sigh. His heart felt like it had shattered into a thousand pieces, but he knew that it would probably end this way.

"Satisfied now?" Lurching away from the wall his blood ran cold in his viens at that voice. He should have suspected that the Demon commander would know Mamori s plans. So why had he been able to get into the room?

"Looks like I was rejected. Is that why you let me in? So I would know I had no chance?" Uncrossing his arms Hiruma sighed and leaned against the wall, nonchalantly of course.

"I wanted to tie up all loose ends, but only if it wasn't a threat to _My_running back." Juumonji took note of the possesive way he talked about Sena.

"So, that's it huh. The whole thing was a plan so that you could have him for yourself. Sometimes you terrify me with your shrewdness. Just be sure to protect him. I don t ever want to see him in that shape again!" Storming off, or at least pretending to, he left the hospital only looking back once with a sigh of defeat.

Finally all of the obstacles were gone. It had been hard on him from the beginning of the whole mess. Though all of it was his own damn fault. If he had never felt the need to challenge his old rival nothing would have happened to his precious running back. The guilt he felt when he first spilled his guts to the chibi had only been washed away with that smile. From now on, that would probably be the only way to wash his sins clean.

Opening the door he closed it behind him, locking it quietly. Sena smiled at him, that bright sunlit smile that seemed to melt away the darkness in him. Walking over to the hospital bed he sat down and pulled the chibi into his arms.

"Sorry I m late, I see you had a visitor." Looking down into those eyes made him grin.

"It was only a friend. He brought me stuff from Mamori-nee-san. Ne, Yoichi?" The blonde ran his hand down the chibi s hair, feeling calm now that they were alone.

"What is it Chibi?" No longer an insult it was a good pet name for his running back.

"Will you, always be there to protect me?" Heart stopping he sucked in his breath for amoment, wondering if the honey eyed teen had heard him talking while he had been asleep.

"Of course, why?" With a cute grin his Chibi leaned forward and kissed him timidly.

"Because... I always want you to be..." A blush covered his ears, face, and chest as he replied.

"Then I always will. Now stop being cute before I ravish you."

* * *

That should be it for the story. The bonus chapters will be the full pairings, complete with some hot action.  
Sorry about the strangeness of the chapter, I can't for the life of me find my notes on this story and have forgotten what I wanted to do for the end of the fic.


End file.
